


London, Baby!

by lcdrsuperseal



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 7x02, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve McGarrett, But Danny takes care of him in all the right ways, Danny quotes Ernest Hemingway, Declarations Of Love, Episode Tag, First Kiss, First Time, Get Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Steve is a nervous marshmallow, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcdrsuperseal/pseuds/lcdrsuperseal
Summary: Set after 7x02 with mentions of what happened. After their fish and chips, Danny takes Steve on a tour of London. Truths come out as Steve dwells on what Danny said to him in Prague, and their relationship takes an exciting turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to ialwayslikedthetie for the beta! My addition to the flurry of post 7x02 fics. And yes, the title is a nod to 'FRIENDS'.

Steve had to admit, they were the best fish and chips he’d ever eaten, even if he didn’t have much of a reference to compare to. In fact, he’d never been to London throughout his whole naval career. But it wasn’t the taste that made them better than the rest. It was the blonde man in front of him who constantly gushed over his meal, Steve nodding along and smiling whenever Danny mentioned their food.

Danny also insisted on taking Steve on a tour of London the next day, and he happily agreed. They both wished that Grace was there to see the Natural History Museum with him, and Danny had a job dragging Steve out of the Science Museum, and almost left him in the National Maritime Museum. But Danny had to admit that he wasn’t that annoyed, the hours they’d spent traipsing around those places were worth it to see the relaxed and happy look on Steve’s face.

Eventually they found themselves just walking around the city, and free of distractions, Steve’s mind began to wander into thoughts he’d tried to not think about today. _Danny said he wanted me to make him happy._

Steve had to bite his lip to keep from grinning as he remembered what Danny had said in Prague and the hope that sparked inside him. But then he made a joke about him driving on the wrong side of the road, and he felt a twinge of disappointment as the spark of hope went out.

He’d looked away from Danny and sighed, putting his hands on his hips and admitted defeat – for now. But then he realised that Langford had the Greystone, and before he knew it they’d ended up in London anyway, receiving the George Cross from the Queen. Steve had loved seeing Danny in his suit, it hugged him in all the right places and Steve was thankful that he had to keep his eyes forward.

Danny couldn’t help but notice that his best friend was distracted, especially when Steve had barely said a word for the last half an hour.

“Hey, let’s take a break over here, babe.” Danny said as he guided them over to a bench in a park by the river Thames that they’d found themselves in.

Steve snapped out of his daze as he felt Danny steer him over with a hand on his bicep, and sighed as he sat down. They’d done a lot of walking today and very little sitting and Steve was getting tired, not quite up to full strength after the action-packed week they’d had.

“So what’s up with you?” Danny asked, catching Steve off guard with his bluntness.

“Me? I’m fine, Danno.” Steve smiled at him, but Danny saw through it.

“Sorry babe, I don’t buy it. You’ve been quiet ever since we left the museums. You’re not still pissed that I made you leave the Naval one, are you? They were closing, Steven, you can go back tomorrow before our flight home if you-“

“Why did you bring me here, Danny?” Steve blurted out, turning his body to look at him better.

Danny was taken aback slightly by Steve’s question, and almost made something up, but a little voice (that sounded suspiciously like Grace’s) told Danny to be honest with him and tell the truth.

“After things with Rachel went down south, I said to myself that I’d never go back to London – well, any of the places we went together, like that pub – because you were right. They would make me sad. But...” Danny paused to look at Steve, who was watching him intently. “That was in the past. It’s time to make new memories. And I want to make them with you.” Danny smiled at Steve in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

Steve, for his part, just sat there staring at Danny with his mouth slightly open and pulse racing. “What, uh,” He cleared his throat. “What do you mean by that?”

As soon as he said that, he realised just how close they were sitting, and when did he rest his arm on the back of the bench so that it was around Danny’s shoulders, his fingers brushing his blue coat?

Steve froze as Danny reached a hand out towards his face and he plucked a fallen leaf out of his hair. He could feel his heart race as Danny’s hand lingered on his head, fingers slowly carding through his short hair and almost massaging his scalp as he continued to smile at him. Steve _almost_ started purring, it felt that good. Instead he managed to whisper Danny’s name as the man next to him brought his head down and pressed their lips together.

Steve’s eyes went wide in surprise, and then he felt Danny’s tongue at his lips and let his eyelids flutter shut as he opened his mouth and let the other man’s tongue in. Steve’s own fought for dominance but he didn’t put up much of a fight, enjoying the feel of Danny’s tongue invading his mouth. Danny’s free hand came up to grip Steve’s coat as the taller man’s slid over his lap and around his waist.

Eventually the need for oxygen won out and Danny pulled away. Steve breathed heavily, his forehead still resting against Danny’s and neither man made any motion to let go of the other.

“ _That’s_ what I meant, babe.” Danny breathed against his mouth. Steve dared to open his eyes, and couldn’t help but grin when he saw the soft smile on Danny’s face.

“Good to know.” Steve chuckled, and couldn’t resist kissing him again.

“So… What do you wanna do now?” Danny asked as he burrowed into Steve’s side, tracing random patterns on his thigh and not-so subtly letting his hand wander towards his crotch.

“Right now… I wanna get warm. I’m getting cold!” Steve smirked as Danny smacked him in the chest.

“Fuck you, Steve.” Danny then realised what he’d said, and judging by Steve’s frozen state, he did too. He leant back to look at Steve properly. “Wait, I didn’t mean-”

“Yes.” The words came out of Steve’s mouth before he could stop himself. He stared at the hand that was still on his thigh before chancing a look up.

“What?” Danny said quietly, afraid to blink in case he spooked him.

Steve’s tongue darted out to lick his lips. “Yes… I’d like to do that,” he declared, trying to ignore the blush he felt creeping up his neck and onto his face. “Have you, uh, been with a guy before?”

“Yeah. I mean, I experimented a bit in college and saw a couple of guys before I met Rachel. Have you?” Danny asked, squeezing Steve’s thigh reassuringly.

Steve nodded. “I’ve done some stuff. It got pretty lonely during some missions, especially if they went on for months and months. I’ve only ever… _slept_ with one guy, though.”

A gust of wind unexpectedly blew through the park where they were sitting, and Steve couldn’t hold back the shiver that ran through his body. Danny leant back over and zipped up Steve’s coat before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Okay, let’s head back to our room. You’ll soon warm up and we’ll… see where things go.” Danny winked, before standing up and offering his hand to Steve. After a split second’s hesitation he took it and stood up, not letting go of Danny’s hand as they walked back to their hotel.

* * *

“How did you think of this and I didn’t?” Steve moaned as he tipped his head back against the wall behind him.

“Because,” Danny paused to adjust Steve’s hands where they lay across him. “As we’ve proven on this trip, I have the best ideas, babe.”

Steve nodded in agreement, and closed his eyes. The only sound was the water rippling around them, as Danny lay with his back against Steve’s chest in the giant bathtub in their hotel room’s bathroom. After the stressful and tiring week full of plane journeys, this was exactly what they both needed; whether Steve liked it or not, Danny was right – he was still recovering from his transplant. So he’d caved when Danny suggested the idea of sharing a warm bath, pretending to look annoyed as he watched Danny strip and climb into the tub with him but secretly overjoyed as the blonde man settled against him.

“Besides, you’re warm now, right?” Danny craned his head round as Steve snorted at his question. Steve’s face quickly softened and he pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Yeah, I am.” Danny smiled, and linked their fingers together over his stomach. “But can we get out now? I think I’m actually stuck here.”

Danny rolled his eyes, but got out anyway.

Once they were both (mostly) dried and had towels wrapped around their waists, Danny took Steve by the hand and led him to their king sized bed. He knew that compromising and sharing a bed and a room because it was a cheaper price than two separate rooms was worth it. As soon as they sat down Steve pulled Danny against him and kissed him, wasting no time in slipping his tongue inside the other man’s mouth. Danny allowed him to invade his mouth for a few minutes before gently pushing him away with a hand to his chest.

“Okay,” Danny grinned as Steve stared down at the fingers splayed across his pecs. “As good as that was, wanna get more comfy?” His eyes drifted to the rest of the bed behind them, and as Steve’s gaze followed a small ‘ _Oh.’_ escaped his lips. Danny thought that Steve looked cute, before realising that maybe his ‘deer caught in the headlights’ look was because he was nervous.

“Steve, look at me. We don’t have to do anything right away; we can do whatever you want, babe.” Danny ran a hand down his towel-covered thigh, beginning to worry when Steve continued to gaze vacantly over his shoulder. “Hey, did you ever read _‘The Garden of Eden’_ by Ernest Hemingway? There’s a line that fits how I feel about you. _‘_ _I’m with you. No matter what else you have in your head I’m with you and I love you.’”_

Steve’s eyes snapped back to Danny. “Danny…. I love you, too.” He sighed, his hand coming down to cover Danny’s on his leg. “I’m sorry. I want you, of course I do! It’s just… Remember I said that I’ve only ever slept with one guy?”

“Yeah…?”

“Well… we only did it once. And I topped.” Steve confessed, watching as the light bulb came on in Danny’s head.

“So you’ve never…”

Steve shook his head. “I didn’t want to with him. But I do with you. It feels… right. I trust you.” And to prove it, he shucked the towel off and shuffled back onto the bed until his head hit the pillows, before folding his arms behind his head to gaze at Danny.

Danny took a breath before standing up, letting his towel fall to the floor and crawling up the bed. Steve wrapped one arm around Danny and let it travel down to grab his ass, pressing him closer as his other hand fisted both of their cocks together. The blonde lowered his body down and continued their kiss.

Both men rocked and ground against each other, Danny breaking away from the kiss to trail a path down Steve’s jawline and neck before scraping his teeth on his collarbone. The breath caught in Steve’s throat as Danny lightly bit down on the sensitive skin there, and he pulled at Danny’s ass as he spread his legs to make room for him. The head of Danny’s hard cock suddenly brushed against Steve’s hole and some pre-cum spread onto the area, and both men locked eyes at the sensation.

“Where’s the stuff, babe?” Danny whispered against Steve’s lips.

“Still in my coat pocket.” Steve ogled Danny as he climbed off of him and began fumbling through the many pockets of his coat, before he returned to his previous position kneeling between Steve’s legs armed with a tube of lube and a condom. Steve frowned at the little foil packet before plucking it from Danny’s hand and flinging it off of the bed, Danny’s eyes following it’s path as it landed on the floor before gazing back at Steve with a slack jawed expression.

“But-”

“Like I said. I trust you, Danny.” Steve said quietly. “I want to feel _you_ inside me.”

Danny let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he pulled Steve into a sitting position so he could devour his mouth with his own, before gently pushing him back down onto the bed. Steve reached up to grab a pillow and shoved it under his hips, displaying himself more as he planted his feet on the bed. This caused Danny’s hands to shake slightly as he squeezed some lube out onto his fingers before pressing them against Steve’s entrance, looking up at him.

“You sure about this?” Danny asked him after bending down for another kiss. Steve simply smiled at him, which Danny easily returned. “I’ll look after you, babe. Let me know if it’s too much.”

Danny then rubbed over Steve’s hole before slipping a finger inside, keeping his gaze fixed on Steve as the digit went in all the way. Steve tensed at first and tightened around the finger inside him, but soon adjusted. Danny rubbed soothing circles on Steve’s hip as he withdrew his finger and came back with two, scissoring and stretching him. Once Danny added the third – and found Steve’s prostate if that yelp was anything to go by - Steve was moaning and writhing underneath him, practically fucking himself on Danny’s fingers.

“Danny… oh god, _Danny,_ I can’t…” Steve panted, his fingers gripping the bed sheets so hard his knuckles had turned white. “Can’t wait any more! Need you, Danny.”

Danny didn’t need telling twice, and promptly withdrew his fingers much to Steve’s disappointment; but the realisation that they were soon to be replaced by Danny’s cock quickly sank in and his heart started racing as he watched Danny lather himself in lube before lining himself up and pushing in.

Steve bit his lip as the fat head of Danny’s cock breached the tight ring of muscle and slipped inside. Danny paused to let him take a couple of breaths, even though all he wanted to do was sink all the way in. “Okay, babe?”

Steve stroked his cock with one hand and wrapped his calves around Danny’s thighs, nodding that he was alright. Danny groaned as he gripped his hips and slowly pushed into Steve’s channel until his balls were flush against the other man’s ass. He hung his head at the sensations shooting up his body, a few stray bangs of hair dangling in front of his eyes. A moan ripped through Steve’s body as Danny filled him up, and he gripped his biceps when the other man bent down to kiss a trail up to his lips from his collarbone.

“Danny… please,” Steve begged into Danny’s mouth, legs wrapped around his waist. “Move.” Danny’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, his arms braced on either side of Steve’s head so as not to put too much weight on him.

“Fuck, Steve, you’re so tight!” Danny panted, his hips rocking against the underside of Steve’s thighs as he began to thrust in and out of Steve’s body. He loved the sounds that were pouring out of Steve’s mouth, mostly moans of pleasure but Danny could make out the odd faint swear word and his name in there too.

Danny continued mapping out the sensitive areas of Steve’s body, finding a winner when he alternated between kissing, licking and gently nipping at his neck. Steve wrapped both of his arms around Danny’s shoulders and held on for dear life as Danny starting fucking into him faster.

“Yeah, faster Danny!” Steve panted, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Danny happily did as he was told, his stomach providing sweet friction for Steve’s cock where it was pressed between their bodies as he moved.

Inspiration then hit Danny, and he pulled out of Steve and flipped the shocked man onto his stomach, making sure that the pillow was still under his hips before he plunged back into the man beneath him. Steve’s eyes went wide at the change of position, he was sad that Danny was so close yet he couldn’t touch him, but he felt like Danny was going in deeper, and _that_ felt amazing.

His hands clung to the headboard slats and one side of his face was buried in the soft pillows as Danny pummelled into him again and again. Steve could feel Danny’s lips lightly brush the back of his neck before familiar hands came into his vision and gripped his own forearms. Steve slightly raised himself up so that he could twist and smash his lips against Danny’s, and whined when the blonde man pulled away after not even a minute. Danny’s hands then roamed until they were planted on Steve’s chest and pulled him up so that he was on his hands and knees, fingers no longer performing a death grip on the headboard.

Suddenly, Danny pulled all the way out and looked down at the glorious sight of his swollen cock nestled in the valley of Steve’s ass. The SEAL arched his spine and tipped his head back, moaning as he felt Danny’s cock move between his cheeks, stretching his back and pressing his ass further against the man behind him.

Steve shivered as Danny ran his hands soothingly down his sweaty back and squeezed the globes of his ass, before lightly pulling the cheeks apart.

“God, you’re so gorgeous, Steve. You don’t even know…” Danny stared down in fascination and bit back a moan as he watched his cock sink back into Steve, all the way down to the hilt. He stayed as still as he could, even though he was dying to move.

Steve had moaned and shot out a hand to grasp at the wooden slats in front of him as soon as he felt the head of Danny’s cock hit his prostate, head bent down with his eyes closed and mouth open, gasping for breath. Danny withdrew himself again before pushing back in, repeating the torturous motion several times and loving what it was doing to Steve, who looked like he was struggling to hold himself up.

 _“Danny… please… I’m so close!”_ Steve gasped, tears threatening to escape past his closed eyelids.

Danny could feel his dick twitch inside Steve at the desperation in his words, so he took pity on him and started fucking him in earnest, making sure to hit his sweet spot each time, before reaching around to wrap a hand around Steve’s neglected cock. Danny had no idea that Steve was so far gone, it only took a few short strokes and then he was coming with a shout, hot stripes painting Danny’s hand and the sheets.

Steve then finally allowed his upper body to give up and he collapsed onto the bed with his ass still in the air, not caring about the warm mess that he could now feel on his chest.

Danny was still inside of him and the blonde could feel that familiar heat pooling in his belly, bending down to whisper into Steve’s ear where his face was turned to the side. “You alright, babe? You feel so fucking good, I’m so close too.”

Steve could only nod his head, and Danny could feel his chest still heaving for breath. He gently kissed the side of Steve’s face before leaning back until he was kneeling behind him. Danny took a deep breath in and let it out as he started pounding into Steve, chasing his orgasm. He was only vaguely aware that his hands were gripping Steve’s ass and hips hard enough to leave bruises which would show tomorrow, and a small part of him was worried that Steve wouldn’t like them.

“Oh fuck, Danny… you gonna come?” Steve moaned encouragingly as his body shook each time Danny drove forward. “Gonna come inside me?”

“Yeah babe, gonna come.” Danny said through gritted teeth as his balls were slapping Steve’s ass, until suddenly he felt the muscles contract tightly around his dick. Danny buried himself inside Steve and howled as his orgasm was milked from him and he shot his load deep inside that tight channel.

He stayed there and allowed his heart rate to drop below 100 before slowly pulling out of Steve, and slumping on the bed next to him. Gingerly Steve straightened out his legs and lowered the rest of his body to the bed, hooking a foot around the covers that were thrown to the bottom of the bed and bringing them up to drape over both of them. He went willingly when Danny pulled him over and hauled him to his chest, his body limp from exertion.

“Wow.” Danny panted, and a small laugh escaped both men.

“Yeah. Wow, indeed.” Steve grinned, tightening his arms around Danny’s waist and nuzzling his neck.

“Did I hurt you?”

“Hmm…”

“Steve!” Danny tried to sit up even with the weight on top of him, but Steve shushed him and pushed him back down.

“Danny, I’m fine. It was so fucking amazing that I don’t care that it _maybe_ hurt a bit in parts, so you shouldn’t care either. Please, Danno, don’t worry.” Steve reassured him. Danny huffed his acceptance before tipping Steve’s head up for a sweet kiss. “Next time I know what to expect from you.” Steve winked.

A blush ran up Danny’s cheeks. “Yeah, next time.” He couldn’t stop smiling at those words as he rolled onto his back, bringing Steve with him.

“I wonder what Grace will say when we go home. And Charlie.” Steve said quietly.

Danny ran a comforting hand down Steve’s back. “My daughter loves you, Steve, so you’re 100% safe there. And Charlie thinks you’re the coolest after you let him ride your surfboard with you that one time.”

“Good to know.” Steve hid his shy smile in Danny’s neck, before another thought entered his mind and he craned his head to look at Danny.

“We’ll talk more tomorrow, okay babe? If I don’t sleep now I might actually pass out. But don’t worry, everything is gonna be fine.” Danny brought Steve’s face to his for another kiss, only breaking away when he couldn’t hold back a yawn.

“Thank you, Danny. For… well, y’know,” Steve closed his eyes and bit his lip, his forehead against Danny’s cheek. “For everything. I love you so much, Danno.”

“Danno loves you too, baby.” Danny wrapped him in the covers and held him close as sleep took over both of them.


End file.
